1. Technical Field
This invention relates generallY to drafting or measuring instruments and, more particularlY, to an instrument and a case made in combination.
2. Background Art
The use of calipers, dividers, compasses and the like to take measurements, set off distances, or draw circles and arcs is well known. Typically, these instruments have sharp points or delicate writing elements attached to their working ends. Consequently, it is highly desirable to place these instruments in a carrying case to avoid damage to the instrument itself and prevent injury to the user.
In the past, slip cases or padded boxes have been employed to store and transport this type of instrument. When a slip case was employed, the instrument would often puncture the case or fall from the case. In addition, because of the inconvenience of placing the instrument in the case or carrying a box, the user often avoided employing the protective case when the instrument was not in use. As a result, the instrument was often damaged or the user was injured when the instrument was not placed in its case when not in use.